1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aggregate conveyors and more specifically it relates to a conveyor lifting system for efficiently pivoting and stabilizing a conveyor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Aggregate conveyors have been in use for years. Typically, aggregate conveyors or apron feeders are utilized in transporting aggregate material (i.e. sand, gravel, etc.) from a stationary pile to a vehicle, wherein the vehicle transports the aggregate material away for use. Because of the large amounts of aggregate material generally needed to be conveyed at one time, the conveyors are generally very large in size.
When utilizing the conveyor unit, the conveyor unit must generally be pivoted to transport the material from the stationary pile to the vehicle. For this purpose, the present invention is generally directed towards a new and improved conveyor lifting system for efficiently pivoting and stabilizing a conveyor unit.